1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copier, facsimile apparatus, printer or similar image forming apparatus for forming a toner image on an image carrier with toner fed from a toner container. Mote particularly, to a toner refilling device for refilling fresh toner in a toner container run out of toner and a developing device using the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is a common practice with an image forming apparatus to form a latent image on a photoconductive element or image carrier and develop the latent image with toner or similar developer. The toner, which has critical influence on image density, is consumed due to repeated development, so that fresh toner must be replenished, as needed.
An image forming apparatus of the type using a toner cartridge, toner bottle, toner hopper or similar toner container is conventional. In this type of apparatus, when the toner container runs out of toner due to consumption, it is usually replaced with a new toner container filled with fresh toner. However, discarding the empty toner container is not desirable from the environment and resource standpoint. In light of this, some different recycling methods have recently been proposed for refilling the empty toner container with fresh toner and again putting it on the market.
In accordance with one conventional recycling method, the empty toner container is collected from the user's station, cleaned in a recycling factory, and then refilled with fresh toner. In accordance with another recycling method, the toner container collected from the user's station is pulverized to produce a resource, and then a toner container is reproduced from the resource and filled with fresh toner.
However, the problem with the conventional recycling methods is that the empty toner container must be collected from the user's station, transported to a recycling factory, and then refilled with fresh toner. Such a procedure increases the recycling cost and time and is therefore undesirable for both of the user and manufacturer.
On the other hand, the toner container is provided with a preselected volume in accordance with the amount of toner to store. It follows that an increase in the amount of toner to store directly translates into an increase in the size of the toner container and therefore in a space necessary for accommodating it. This increases the size of the developing device and therefore the overall size of the image forming apparatus including it.
When the toner container is reduced in size to prevent the size of the image forming apparatus from increasing, the toner container must be frequently replaced when toner is consumed at a high rate, resulting in an increase in running cost. Further, image formation must be interrupted every time the toner container is replaced. Moreover, when the toner cartridge is collected from the user's station and then refilled, the recycling cost and time are increased, as stated earlier.
Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-71152 discloses a portable, toner refilling device that can be carried to any desired location and then operated to refill a toner container there. For example, a service person may carry the toner refilling device to the user's station and refill an empty toner container instead of collecting the empty toner container. It is therefore not necessary to discard the empty toner container or recycle it at high cost.
However, the toner refilling device stated above has a problem that a service person is apt to take one toner container for another toner container or one toner for another toner during the refilling operation performed at the user's station. This is particularly true when a plurality of image forming apparatuses are situated at the user's station. In fact, various types of image forming apparatuses each using a particular toner container and a particular kind of toner are operated on the market. So long as toner containers are refilled under control in a factory, it is least likely that the toner containers or toners are mixed up despite the fact that the configuration of the toner container and the kind of toner depend on the type of the image forming apparatus. This is because a system for strictly controlling a refilling line is established in a factory.
The problem stated above is likely to occur not only at the user's station but also at, e.g., a service company where the system for controlling the refilling procedure is not so strict as in a factory.
Technologies relating to the present invention are also disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2000-227704, 2000-246921, 2000-338760 and 2002-40777.